Strobelite
by toochipanda
Summary: Are we obsidian? Is this how it goes? Slash, 2D/Murdoc.
1. Chapter 1

**Strobelite**

 **Disclaimer:** I dont own Gorillaz, lmao

 **Pairings:** 2D/Murdoc

 **OOOO**

Murdoc didn't want to be here. He would much rather be back at the Spirit House, sleeping the rest of the night away or watching some TV, instead of being in this sodding place.

It's not because of the place was too crowded or that the drinks were bad, it's just he wasn't up in the party mood tonight. It was just one of those times that he would much prefer being back in the comfort of his home. Not even the idea of picking up a bird from here would bring up his mood.

And plus the flashy lights were starting to hurt his eyes.

Noodle was the one who came up with the idea of heading down to a club, to celebrate the release of their successful album, Humanz and the two other members agreed. As much as Murdoc loved Noodle and viewed her as she was his own daughter, he wished she had made the idea at a much later time, one where he would be actually up for it.

His thoughts were interrupted by a particularly loud snort and he looked at the source of it. Russell had his arms on the large glass table, resting his head on them. A little trail drool appeared on his lips as he snored.

The green bassist rolled his mismatched eyes. The drummer had passed out from drinking so much and how the lard ass can manage to sleep in a room full of noise was beyond him. Murdoc was about to make an Uber home with his phone when he heard the crowd cheering.

He glanced amongst the crowd, finding nothing going on yet still wondering what the commotion was all about until he turned to face the dancefloor.

One of their singles, Strobelite, started to play from the club speakers, which caused the place to practically vibrate with each beat. On the flashing dancefloor were Noodle and 2D, dancing around and moving side to side with the song's melody. The dancefloor lights seem to synchronize the duo's moves and the crowd of partygoers had backed away, giving them some space.

Noodle was more skilled out of her and 2D, moving more elegantly yet eccentric to the music, while 2D was trying his best not to make an embarrassing scene for himself yet at the same time, he was still having the time of his life and the cheers, applause and hoots from the crowds seem to encourage him.

The scene made Murdoc smirk a bit. As much as he didn't want to be here, it was still nice to see his bandmates again as one again and trying to have fun as much as they can in this moment, after all they've been through. Especially 2D...

He looked intently at the blue haired singer, trying to stifle a laugh as the taller man almost tripped on his feet but luckily, Noodle was able to catch him before he fell onto his already messed up face.

Either he was really drunk or he really couldn't keep up with his feet...or both.

But either way, he was having fun and that was all that mattered.

Murdoc had been attracted to the blue haired singer for a while. Of course, girls were and always will be his thing, but there was something about the young singer that made his heart skip a couple of beats.

He felt like he didn't deserve to have someone like 2D being involved with him. After all the beating, abuse and trauma he brought upon him, 2D would never want to be in a relationship with him...could he?

There had been times where he had caught the blue haired man stealing quick glances at him and 2D would act somewhat sheepishly if he was caught.

Could he...?

Murdoc shook his head idly at the thought. There was no way. 2D was the pretty boy of the group and always had girls swarming around him, yet the only difference was that he didn't try to have sex with any of them. Murdoc wasn't quite sure why and never bothered to bring it up, although he figured it had to do something with the Paula

Cracker incident that occurred all those years ago. The green bassist still resent himself for being the main one who caused it to this day...

Feeling agitated to the thought, he got up and headed up to the bar, suddenly needing a drink to clear out his thoughts for a while. He checked the time on his phone.

It was only 7:24pm

Growling, he beckoned for the bartender over. This was gonna be a long night..

 **OOOOO**

"Hey, you"

A feminine voice called out to him.

"Hey? Earth to Murdoc?"

Murdoc lazily opened his eyes, looking at the hazy figure that was seating across from him. He raised his head, rubbing his eyes until his vision became clear.

A rather busty lady, with long blonde hair and green doe eyes, was wearing a particularly tight hot pink dress, one that showed off her curves and a lot of skin. She smiled a seductive smile when the bassist stirred.

"I noticed that you looked a little lonely so I figured that I...yanno, keep you company, if you know what I mean," The blondie said, laying a small, delicate hand on the bassist's larger, rougher one. "Mind if we head over to your place? Or mine. Doesn't matter, I'll drive either way."

The offer sounded tempting. Maybe a quick shag will probably do. The drinks were still making their effect on his body so he was feeling a bit buzzed, but was still conscious.

"Well, why don't we take this out in the alley, love?" The bassist smirked devilishly, the same smile that had women falling for him. "A little too crowded here for us. I say we find our own privacy, yeah?"

The blondie nodded eagerly, desperate to get into the bassist's pants and she helped up to his feet, trying to make sure he didn't trip over.

She led him to the back door of the bar and before they left, Murdoc caught the familiar blue mop of hair that had came up to the bar, sitting on the same stool he was just sitting on. He was chatting with a man, one that looked around the same age as him or so and they seemed to be having a rather lively conversation. They were laughing and joking as they held their drinks.

The sight made Murdoc's heart ache slightly and he felt...jealous towards the one talking to the singer. He wanted to go back and confront this unfamiliar man but was already being pulled away by the blonde.

The alley itself was surprisingly empty, just full of empty cardboard boxes and litter all over. It was a bit chilly out, despite it being July and the sounds of cars honking can be heard far off in the distance.

The bassist was pushed against the brick wall and before he could say anything, a soft pair of lips were crashed against his chapped ones. Instantly, he kissed the woman back skillfully, holding her waist and pulled her closer to him. She reached down and

loosened his leather belt, still lip-locked with the green skinned man.

Yeah, maybe a quick shag will do. It could probably ease off some of his stress.

Especially that...image of 2D and the man he was talking to.

These thoughts had started to distort as felt the woman's warm mouth wrap around his dick.

* * *

 _A/N: idk where im going with this buuuuuuut ill try and wing it, considering im in college at the moment, so updates will be sporadic as hell_

 _anyway thanks for reading ;w;_


	2. Chapter 2

**Strobelite CH.2**

 **~OoO~**

It turns out the blondie wasn't as good as Murdoc thought she would be.

Apparently she was extremely vocal and while Murdoc didn't mind his lovers being loud, it was fucking annoying to hear this chick practically screaming bloody murder every time he made a move on her. Not to mention he was already getting a pounding headache from having to hear this bird's irritating squawking.

He liked her better when she had his cock in her mouth anyway.

So he did the rational thing and shoved her off, telling her to "fuckin' put a sock in the next time you're plannin' on fuckin' someone", to which she merely huffed, giving him the middle finger and walked away, her heels clicking on the brick sidewalk angrily.

Great, now he was even more agitated. The drinks weren't strong enough to get him fully buzzed and because of the recent event, he was in absolutely no mood to fuck. He was really in the mood to be back home.

Once the blonde was out of sight, he pulled up his pants and buckled up his belt, fishing out his phone afterwards. He made an Uber ride back to the Spirit House and the app had alerted him that the ride will arrive in less than 5 minutes.

 _Right, should be enough time for me to take a quick whizz,_ Murdoc thought, heading back to the back entrance of the club.

But when he opened it, however, he was met with a familiar sight.

There on the other side stood 2D, his blue hair messier than usual and his clothes looking jacked up, his Hawaiian shirt unbuttoned and a few stains dotted all around his now wrinkled pants. He looked as though he was about to knock on the door but grinned a goofy, toothy grin when he saw Murdoc.

"Oh heyyyyyy _\- hic!-_ Mudsy," the bluenette drawled. "Fancy meetin' you here."

 _You've gotta be fucking kidding me_ , the bassist thought. If it wasn't for the given circumstances, Murdoc would have found the sight of drunk 2D to be cute.

Well, technically he already did now but he tried not focus too much on it at the moment.

"2D," Murdoc began, trying not to sound overly pissed. "What the hell are you doing coming out here?"

"Well, I was jus' lookin' for ya! Yeah, you had _\- hic!-_ disappeared and I was lookin' all over and here ya are! Why are you out here anyway? Why didn't you wanna come out and dance with me and Noods? _Hic!_ "

With a roll of his eyes, he pushed the singer back into the club, grumbling under his breath.

"It's none of your business, faceache. I'm taking you home, you're completely wiped o-"

"Hey, you guys I've found Mudsy!" The drunk singer yelled to the partygoers, waving his arms around.

The drunk party goers whooped and cheered, which caused the bassist to feel slightly embarrassed. He grabbed the singer by the shoulder, roughly pulling him back so that he could be close to his ear.

"Shut it, dents. I'm already pissed off as it is. I don't need you to make me even more pissed."

"Well, gee, sorry, I was just- owch! Be gentle!"

Murdoc shoved the singer aside, moving him towards the front door when Noodle jogged up to the duo.

"Oh there you are, Murdoc. We've been everywhere for you. Seems like Toochi-san here already found you first, though" She snickered at the drunk singer, who was still hicupping. "Where are you two going?"

"I'm taking us home, this bonehead here already had too much to drink."

"Do you want me to take you home?"

"No, I called an Uber, love, but I do appreciate it, though. Oh, and by the way...you didn't happen to see a man with Stu here, huh?"

Noodle pondered for a few seconds then shook her head. "Nope, I was in the bathroom when 2D had left to find you."

He wasn't sure why he was even questioning it. Maybe it was just a close friend of his but he was still a bit curious.

"I see... right, I'll see you and Russ in the morning or whenever you two will get back. And tell the big guy to lay off the Henny, please?" And with that, the bassist dragged the singer out of the club, their Uber driver already pulling up to the curb.

* * *

 _A/N: a bit short but that's when you know the fun's about to start! smut wlll appear in the next one~_


End file.
